O Fim da Jornada
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: A guerra acabou. O que acontecerá com Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke? Ficarão juntos? Ou cada um seguirá seu caminho?
1. Lembranças

_Naruto - O Fim da Jornada_

_Capítulo I - Lembranças_

_A guerra acabara. Apesar disso, do sentimento de alívio, não se podia dizer que estavam felizes. Todas as vilas tiveram muitas perdas, muitos ninjas mortos; e Konoha ainda tinha que ser reconstruída. Mesmo assim, sabiam que, apesar das diferenças, fora a união entre todos que garantira a vitória. E, claro, os dois jinchuurikis. Hachibi e Kyuubi. Killer-Bee e Naruto._

_Claro que décadas de desconfiança não iriam desaparecer assim, no ar, agora que o inimigo em comum havia sido eliminado. Mas iriam tentar, pois sabiam que haviam sido os erros do passado que levaram todos novamente à guerra._

_Mas, no momento, nada disso realmente importava para Naruto; somente o fato de ter, finalmente, reunido novamente o time 7._

_Deitado em sua cama, no meio da madrugada, sem conseguir dormir, ele relembrava a luta com Sasuke, após ele e Killer-Bee terem derrotado Madara. Relembrava quando cruzaram o Rasengan e o Chidori, após Sasuke ter matado Danzou, quando decidira que, se ele não conseguisse convencer o amigo a abandonar o caminho do ódio, o pararia, nem que tivesse que se sacrificar para isso. Mas, principalmente, relembrava o momento em que, após pedir que ninguém interferisse na luta, Imobilizado e pronto para ser atingido pelo Uchiha, contra tudo que fora ordenado e contra todos, ela viera ajudá-lo. Mais uma vez._

_Novamente ele vira a jovem de cabelos negros ser atingida, sem nada poder fazer. Novamente vira seu sorriso de felicidade, felicidade pelo simples fato de não mais desistir, mas de insistir em igualá-lo e protege-lo, e não mais apenas segui-lo. Novamente vira seus belos olhos lilases se fecharem à porta da morte. Nesse momento lembrou-se dela, da vez que a salvou quando eram crianças, das vezes que ela o seguia sem ele entender porque, da conversa que tiveram no dia do Chuunin Shiken; mas, principalmente, da luta contra Pain... e, novamente, seu ódio havia explodido._

_Por pouco a raposa não havia escapado da jaula, mesmo ele agora controlando a maior parte do chakra da Kyuubi. Mas, para vencer Sasuke, ele sabia que ia precisar da ajuda dela. No seu subconsciente, ele conversara com a raposa; ela concordara em ajudá-lo contra Uchiha Madara, pois odiava aquele que a havia controlado. Mas não faria o mesmo novamente a menos que Naruto concordasse em deixá-la livre dessa vez. E ele aceitara._

_Mesmo assim a luta fora monstruosa. Sasuke, com os olhos de Itachi e de Madara, e Naruto, usando todo o poder da Kyuubi. Os ninjas restantes das 5 Vilas Ocultas apenas olhavam aquela luta, sem nada poderem fazer, assombrados com o poder dos dois jovens. No fim, haviam decido que tudo acabaria em um último golpe. Raiton: Chidori versus Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken._

_Novamente cruzaram seus golpes. E, novamente, puderam ler a mente um do outro. Mas, desta vez, não estavam sozinhos: viram seus amigos, seus pais, todos da vila. De alguma forma, talvez pelo imenso poder utilizado, conseguiram realmente se tocar e serem tocados pelos outros, que apenas podiam assistir a luta._

_Foi nesse momento que Sasuke lembrou-se de quando era criança e tinha a companhia de seu irmão, Itachi. Finalmente entendia porque ele havia feito o que fizera, por ele. Lembrou-se do time 7, e de como, apesar de tudo, fora feliz naquela época. Lembrou-se de seus amigos de Konoha. E de Sakura, que tentara de tudo para fazê-lo mudar. Naruto lembrou-se de seus amigos, tanto da Vila da Folha quanto das outras vilas. De seus pais, que haviam se sacrificado para pudesse trazer paz ao mundo. De Jiraya. De Sakura. E de Hinata..._

_Fora então que saíram do transe. E Naruto percebeu que havia atingido Sasuke, e não apenas fisicamente. Seu amigo estava no chão, paralisado pelo efeito do Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken. Mas vivo._

_Nesse momento a raposa soltara-se e o dominara. Foi-lhe dito que nem os ninjas das 5 Vilas conseguiram contê-lo, mas ele não se lembrava de nada. Só se lembrava de uma voz lhe chamando. E da imagem de uma jovem morena, de lágrimas nos olhos lilases, à beira da morte, implorando que ele parasse. E, nesse momento, Naruto contivera a maldita raposa, relacrando-a na jaula com a técnica do Yondaime, seu pai._

_Naruto relembrava como, mesmo exausto pelo chakra utilizado para conter a Kyuubi, correra em direção à Hyuuga, e a tomara nos braços, feliz por ver que ela ainda estava viva, apenas para ouvi-la murmurar:_

_- N-Na... Naruto-kun... que... que bom... que bom que v-você está bem... estava... estava t-tão... tão preocupada..._

_Então, quando a jovem desmaiara, ele, tomado pelo desespero de ver aquela que quase morrera por ele duas vezes, usara o chakra da Kyuubi, o chakra da maldita raposa que fora a causa de tanta dor e sofrimento, para curar o ferimento causado por Sasuke, que, felizmente, não fora de todo mortal._

_Depois disso apenas lhe vinham fragmentos à memória, pois tudo fora muito corrido. Ele e Killer-Bee foram aclamados como heróis, mas renegaram o título, pois fora por causa deles que houvera tanta luta, e não queriam festejar depois que tantas pessoas haviam morrido._


	2. Indecisão

_Naruto - O Fim da Jornada_

_Capítulo II - Indecisão_

_Havia voltado para Konoha após se despedir dos amigos, novos e antigos, e ficara uma semana no hospital, pra variar. A situação de Sasuke parecia ser mais grave devido ao poder do Rasen-Shuriken, por isso ficaria ainda alguns dias no hospital, sob os cuidados de uma zelosa Sakura e de uma desconfiada ANBU. Apesar de Naruto saber que o Uchiha tinha desistido da vingança, Tsunade ordenara que a ANBU o mantivesse sob vigilância, por precaução.____Já há dois dias havia recebido alta, mas ainda não tivera coragem de falar com a jovem Hyuuga. Até porque não saberia o que falar._

_Tentando afastar isso do pensamento, resolveu levantar e dar uma volta pela vila, embora ainda faltassem algumas horas para amanhecer. Precisava de ar. Precisava pensar. Precisava se decidir._

_Naruto saiu pelas ruas, quase feliz de ver como a vila estava quase toda reconstruída. Durante a semana que passara no hospital Konoha havia recebido ajuda das 4 outras grandes Vilas na reconstrução. Parecia que finalmente iriam todos se entender._

_Enquanto caminhava, sentindo o ar frio da noite estrelada, lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Sakura, ainda no hospital:_

_- Ahhhh! De novo, Sakura-chan?_

_- Você sabe que precisa trocar essas bandagens todo dia, Naruto. Seria ainda pior se não tivesse o chakra da Kyuubi pra te ajudar a se recuperar._

_- ... Sei disso... __–__ responde um cabisbaixo Naruto._

_- Sakura-chan... como está o Sasuke?_

_- Por incrível que pareça, o seu Rasen-Shuriken não destruiu as linhas de chakra dele... mas, mesmo assim, ainda vai levar um longo tempo pra se recuperar totalmente._

_Meio sorrindo, Naruto fala:_

_- Desculpe, Sakura-chan..._

_- Como?_

_- Por demorar tanto... em cumprir a promessa..._

_- Naruto..._

_- Fiz minha parte. __–__ continua um quase sorridente Naruto - Agora é com você convencer aquele teme..._

_- Acho que você já fez isso... apesar da ANBU ainda estar de olho nele, acho que ele vai esquecer essa maldita vingança... Obrigada, Naruto..._

_- Eu disse que ia cumprir minha promessa, Sakura-chan..._

_- Eu sei, Naruto... você sempre cumpre._

_- Eu sempre cumpro, datte bayo!_

_Ambos dão risada. Mas então Naruto fica sério:_

_- Sakura-chan... bem... como... como está a... __–__ Naruto ruboriza..._

_- Hinata? - pergunta Sakura, sorrindo. - Não se preocupe tanto. Ela teve alta hoje de manhã já._

_-J-já? Que bom... - diz Naruto, visivelmente aliviado._

_- Parece que estava muito preocupado com ela, hein Naruto? Hehe..._

_- ... Ela quase morreu. Duas vezes. Tentando me proteger... - responde Naruto sério e quase triste._

_- Parece que esse foi o único jeito dela fazer você perceber..._

_- Vo-Você sabia, Sakura-chan?_

_- Acho que o único em toda Konoha que não sabia era você, Naruto..._

_Ficam calados por um tempo. Quando Sakura está saindo, Naruto comenta, abatido:_

_- Eu era obcecado por você, Sakura... e, depois, por trazer o Sasuke de volta... sempre saquei que ela era meio... meio estranha comigo; mas nunca pensei que fosse algo assim. Sou um baka mesmo..._

_- Com certeza você é. Mas... e agora?_

_Ele não soubera o que dizer..._


	3. Conversa

_Naruto - O Fim da Jornada_

_Capítulo III - conversa_

_Caminhando a esmo por algum tempo, Naruto percebeu então que estava no portão da casa principal dos Hyuuga. Não notara que, inconscientemente, tomara aquele caminho. Hinata realmente não saía de sua cabeça. Apenas ficou parado, olhando para o portão da casa, tentando decidir o que deveria fazer..._

_- N-Naruto-kun?_

_Virou-se assustado, pois estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notara que havia alguém por perto. Havia um banco, um pouco mais à frente. E, nele, estava ela._

_- Hinata?_

_- E-Está tudo bem? O que faz na rua a essa hora, Naruto-kun?_

_- N-Nada de mais... precisava pensar, e resolvi caminhar um pouco... Mas, e você?_

_- N-Não conseguia dormir... gosto de sentar aqui, à noite, olhar as estrelas..._

_- Entendo..._

_Naruto percebe, pela primeira vez, que nunca havia realmente notado a Hyuuga. Agora, sob o pálido luar que combinava com os olhos daquela que tanto o admirava, de alguma forma ele via a si mesmo, sempre tentando se superar, mais preocupado na felicidade dos outros que na sua própria..._

_- Hinata... podemos conversar?_

_- C-Claro..._

_Naruto senta-se ao lado da jovem de cabelos negros, mas fica durante algum tempo sem saber como começar..._

_- Hinata... - começa ele, finalmente... __–__ eu... eu ainda não tive a chance de te agradecer... por tudo que aconteceu..._

_- Es-Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun... não foi nada de mais..._

_- Nada? Hinata, por duas vezes você quase morreu... tentando me salvar..._

_- Eu sei... mas eu apenas fiz o que você me ensinou, Naruto-kun._

_- Que eu ensinei?_

_Hinata sorri e, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera, fala:_

_- Eu não volto atrás com minha palavra. Porque esse é o meu jeito ninja._

_O loiro sorri, meio sem graça._

_- Você... realmente... todo esse tempo?... Desculpe Hinata... sempre fui um idiota, pensando somente na Sakura e no Sasuke, que não tinha idéia..._

_- Tudo bem... eu nunca esperei nada. Apenas queria que você me reconhecesse, que soubesse o quanto... o quanto você é importante pra mim, Naruto-kun..._

_- Obrigado, Hinata-chan..._

_Ante a cara de surpresa da garota, Naruto continua:_

_- Percebo agora que você foi a primeira pessoa a acreditar em mim, e não me ver como um monstro ou uma criança-problema. Obrigado._

_- Tu-Tudo b-bem, N-Naruto-kun, n-não precisa me agradecer... - responde uma ruborizada Hinata._

_- Desde a luta com Pain, - continua Naruto - eu tenho pensado muito. No que tenho feito, e acreditado, desde que me tornei um ninja. E vejo muitas coisas de um jeito diferente agora..._

_Naruto levanta-se e, estendendo a mão para Hinata:_

_- Hinata-chan, quer sair comigo?_

_- N-Naruto...kun? - A garota, em choque, mal consegue murmurar._

_Tentando absorver o choque, a Hyuuga fica alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer._

_- ..._

_- V-Você não... n-não precisa fazer isso pra me agradecer..._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Desculpe, Naruto-kun... estou sendo egoísta de novo..._

_Nessa hora, Naruto puxa a morena e a abraça..._

_- Hinata-chan... eu acho... que você... é a pessoa menos egoísta que eu já conheci... o que você fez por mim... o que você me disse... ninguém nunca foi assim comigo antes... Eu ainda não sei bem como... como te agradecer... mas uma coisa eu sei. Quero saber como... como seria... andar lado a lado com uma pessoa como você..._

_Hinata, nos braços de Naruto, totalmente vermelha e com lágrimas nos olhos, só consegue murmurar:_

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_Naruto solta a jovem e, olhando-a a nos olhos:_

_- Me deixa perguntar novamente: Hinata-chan... quer sair comigo?_

_- S-Sim... Naruto-kun... e-eu adoraria..._

_Os dois só conseguem se olhar por alguns instantes. Ela, feliz por finalmente o loiro reconhecer o quanto ela gosta dele, e a aceitar como ela sempre sonhou. Ele, feliz por sentir como é estar com alguém que goste dele de verdade, mesmo com todos os seus defeitos._

_- Hum... e essa agora... onde será que dá pra gente ir a essa hora?_

_- Hum?_

_Naruto pega a mão de Hinata e a puxa com ele, enquanto sai apressado:_

_- Vamos Hinata, ainda temos tempo de ver o nascer do sol no topo do Monte Hokage! E depois podemos tomar café da manhã no Ichiraku!_

_- N-Naruto-kun? Não precisamos sair agora..._

_FIM_


End file.
